


Someday

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, zombies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: Ricky is a zombie. Ej is human. How are they ever going to work out when the community is completely divided?*Follows the Zombies Disney movie plot*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Someday

_We all have perfect homes, perfect clothes, the perfect life.  
_

_Until it wasn't._

It was six in the morning at the community of East Bench. The majority of the people were still sleeping in, but one particular boy was wide awake.

"One. . .Two. . . Three," Ej breathed, stretching his arms. He stood on his tippy toes, taking another deep breath as he bent his arm across his body.

He was in the bathroom, wearing a blue button down that he had ironed the night before. He made sure there were no stains on his shirt and checked his shoes for good measure. He straightened up, letting his arms fall to the side.   
Ej stared at himself in the mirror, checking his face for any sign of pimples or dark circles under his eyes. Nothing, thank god.   
He stared at his eyes, then his hair. He stared at his roots, still searching. As if he stared long enough, something might come out. But nothing; just black hair to the unsuspecting eye.

"No roots, I'm safe for today, but I have to dye it again tonight." He murmured to himself. He opened the bathroom drawers and pulled a comb out. He wished that it could always stay black. He sighed, trying not to be phased about it. He glanced at himself in the mirror, practicing his smile.  
"Don't be nervous; no pressure. All those summers you spent at water polo camp were not for nothing so no need to get nervous now," He said to the mirror. His stomach gurgled in response.

He sprayed some cologne and checked himself one last time in the mirror.   
"Honey, breakfast!" His mother called from the kitchen downstairs.  
"Coming!" Ej called out, passing by his bedroom to pick up his backpack.   
He eagerly walked down the stairs and sat in the kitchen table. His father was reading a newspaper and eating a sand-which. He flashed his son a smile. 

"Aw you look so dashing! Like the first time I met your father," His mother crooned. Ej laughed and blushed.   
"Mom thank you I guess?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Oh darling can you believe our little Ej is going to East High? Our little freshman," She pinched Ej's cheek when she passed him a plate of eggs and toast. She grabbed a plate for her own and sat down.  
"Nope, it seemed like yesterday that our boy was barely learning how to swim," His father put down the newspaper, both parents watching Ej.

"Don't even worry about water polo try outs son, I know you're going to get in. You're handsome, you compete well, and you're not any different." His father assured him, as if his words made the boy feel a lot better. Ej swallowed his toast.   
"Just as long as I come back by six to dye my hair again for tomorrow." Ej finished, and his father gave him a melancholy smile.

"This is just temporary honey, maybe when you're in college it will grow normally." His mother tried to cheer him up. She was always the one to make him feel a bit better.  
Ej flashed her a grin. "Maybe, but I know I'm going to do good." He cleared his throat and stood up.   
"Well I'm going to get going, thanks for the pep talks," He leaned over and hugged his mom, giving a kiss on her forehead. He turned and leaned to hug his father who clapped him on his back.

"We expect great things for you regardless if you make it or not." He said. Ej nodded, his stomach twisting in knots again.   
He grabbed his keys on his way out.   
Once he stepped outside, he felt warm from the sun and heard the birds chirping.   
Each house was in the same structure with the same lawns and same colors; nothing stood out. Everything was in place. As it always should be in East Bench.

Ej opened his car and got in, taking his phone out to call Carlos. He was slowly backing when Carlos answered on the second ring.   
"Heyya E!"   
"Hey, I'm passing by in a few minutes, are you almost ready?" He asked, staring at the road.   
"Yeah almost, I mean I'm not technically dressed but I have outfits!" Carlos said optimistically.  
"Oh my god Carlos you'll look fine in anything-,"   
"E, I don't want to look just fine! I want everyone from any grade to stop what they're doing and think 'who is that'?" Carlos's voice filled through the cars speakers.   
Ej scoffed, but the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Plus you don't have to try you were born abnormally hot."   
Ej shook his head. "What no! I mean I was born normal not hot," He stammered. Carlos luckily got distracted by his father calling his name.   
"Okay text me when your outside my dad is calling me," When he hung up, Ej had to take a few deep breaths. He had to get this under control.   
He was normal like everyone else and he couldn't afford to screw it up by saying the wrong things.

He parked in front of Carlos's house. He checked the time; 7:05. They were right on time.   
Ej grabbed his phone, texting the group chat that consisted of Ashlyn, Nini, Sebastian and Carlos. He quickly typed: _**Almost on our way.**_

He sat in the car, imagining how his first day could go. His stomach was still slightly in knots. He looked out the window, watching someone walk their dog.

"Oh my god what do you think?!" Carlos opened the car door, posing before sitting down. He was wearing a light pink sweater with a white collar, with light blue pants.   
"You look like the most well put, adorable person in East High," Ej gave him a wink, causing Carlos to bat his eyelashes.   
"Oh my god keep going," He sat and once he buckled his seat belt, he gave Ej a look over.   
"Ej you look so good! You're totally going to get into the team," He said with excitement in his voice.   
"You think so? I mean I know I have practiced my whole life and won a lot of trophies but this is the real deal you know?" Ej stared at the road but he could see Carlos frown through his peripheral vision.   
"Honey, you're going to do great. I can feel you being in the team already," Carlos pulled out his phone to answer a call.

"Hey yeah we're on our way," He said. Ej mouthed, 'who is that?'   
"Nini says to stop freaking out," Carlos announced.  
"Easier said than done." Ej said, smiling. Carlos put her on speaker and she yelled,   
"C'mon you guys this is going to be our year! The girls and I are trying out for the cheer team and I feel really good about it!"   
Ej noticed that it was noisy on her end. Carlos cheered along with her.  
"You're right Nini, this is my year!" Ej exclaimed. He ignored the feeling of anxiety surrounding his hair. He ignored the pressure from his parents to make the water polo team. He only focused on the excitement to begin a new year, in high school.   
_This is gonna be my year._

_________   
  


On the far left side of the town, modest houses stood in which were distorted and discolored, buildings were either chipped or had walls missing, as if some big boulder had hit them. There were no perfect green lawns, only overgrown weeds and cracked sidewalks. The air was even polluted compared to the other side where the humans lived.   
This was where the zombies lived. 

"Dad we are going to be okay! This is going to be our year!" Ricky assures his father at the kitchen counter.   
"I'm just concerned you know, humans can be very mean and nasty when they want to, especially to us." His father was serving breakfast to his son and his friends.

"Yeah your dad is right; they're going to be rude and we need to fight back," Gina said, with much more bitterness in her voice. Ricky shook his head.   
"It's a major improvement that zombies and humans are going to be at a high school together! This is a step forward." Ricky forked a piece off from his cauliflower brain and ate.   
Gina scoffed while Big Red finished his second helping of cauliflower brain.

"Mr. Bowen if it makes you feel better, we are not gonna fight anyone, unless things escalate," Big Red chimed in. Ricky threw him a look.   
"I want you all to be safe, but Ricky is right, this is a big improvement." His dad settled down with the kids at the table.   
"Yeah so much for big improvement, they still make us wear these ugly uniforms," Gina grumbled, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down.   
"I'm sorry, but I promise to be on my best behavior." She vowed, knowing it would make Ricky happy. Ricky's dad thanked them, feeling more at peace.   
"Thanks Gina," Ricky whispered to her, having a really good feeling about the first day of school. 

The three friends got up to clear their plates, while Ricky's dad looked back to being more concerned.   
Gina and Big Red waited outside the house while Ricky's dad gave him a hug.  
"Good luck Ricky, I love you and I'll miss you-"  
"Dad don't get too sappy on me I'm going to school," Ricky patted him awkwardly on his back.

"Yeah but with humans," Ricky's dad replied, giving a kiss to his forehead. 

____  
Ricky, Gina and Big Red walked to the front of the school. Straight off the bat, the front of the school had a big gate, splitting the entrance into two separate ones. Obviously one for humans, the other for zombies. Not to mention there were two security guards for the zombies entrance , while there was none for the humans. Gina glared at the gate and turned to Ricky. Ricky gave her a sympathetic look; it sucked but it had to be like this.

"All right empty your pockets zombies." One security guard bellowed, his voice authoritative. Ricky tried shuffling into line with the rest of the zombies. Some had pushed him out of place, and when he pushed his way back in line, he was towards the end. He stared at the other side of the gate, watching humans giving them a dirty look. He focused on the scenery. Sunny and warm, it promised a wonderful day ahead. Gina and Big Red had been shoved randomly in line, so they all got separated.   
A bunch of people in a group walked towards the entrance on the other side of the gate.   
He was about to turn away when one of them caught his attention. 

Ricky stared as _he_ walked by; _he_ had black hair, tan skin and _his_ eyes. Ricky saw the brightest blue eyes, reminding him of the ocean.   
The guy made eye contact with him for one second, a second that Ricky wished was longer. The guy gave him a half smile, walking past him. That half smile made Ricky's heart pound. 

"Wow," Ricky breathed, and he got elbowed to move on. He hadn't moved a single step since seeing the other boy.   
He moved forward to the security guard, watching as the other boy disappeared through the school with his group of friends.  
"Empty your pockets." The security guard drawled.  
Ricky did as he was told quickly, and was beckoned to go inside. Once he was in, Big Red and Gina surrounded him.   
"This is some bullshit do you see how they're treating us?!" Gina exclaimed. Ricky grabbed onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down. He knew she was close to losing her shit.   
"I know I know, but please keep it together, if we do anything that's it for us," Ricky pleaded. He looked away, searching for someone through the crowds of people.  
His eyes wandered up the stairs to his left, and there, he saw the guy from the gate up on the second floor.   
He recognized _his_ outfit- blue shirt and light pink backpack. The boy with the blue eyes.  
He was smiling at the people next to him; and that smile made Ricky melt.   
"This is going to be a good day, no more sucky teachers and no more sucky rooms," Big Red said. He cleared his throat to get Ricky's attention.  
"All right but if anything," Gina grumbled, as they began to make their way to the signs that read 'ZOMBIES —>'  
Ricky looked back to see that the boy with the blue eyes was gone.  
He could only hope that he would see him soon around the school.  
  


"This is going to be our year guys!" Ricky encouraged his friends, putting an arm around their shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch Zombies after HSMTMTS  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
